


Who says that whatever happens in the Kitchen, stays in the kitchen?

by Halcyonic_Dayz



Category: Raven's Home (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Cross-Generation Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyonic_Dayz/pseuds/Halcyonic_Dayz
Summary: Booker is having trouble sleeping while visiting his father and he is not the only one. The two shall meet in the kitchen and one will be thrilled while the other will fight what's happening. Fate can be a cruel mistress. (Requested story.) Warning Father and son. Read if you are of age.





	Who says that whatever happens in the Kitchen, stays in the kitchen?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own, have any rights to the show Raven's Home. I do not know the cast or crew nor have knowledge of the sexuality of them. This is all fiction and no money is being made.
> 
> Author Note: This was a request by a guest.

It was late, very late and Booker found himself tossing and turning while trying to get to sleep. It was not that he excited and the enthusiasm of seeing and spending time with his father. No, the real issue was that he missed Levi. He missed cuddling up to his buddy and having his hands all over his friend's body. Feeling Levi placing kisses as he slowly moves down on him. Experiencing Levi's petit mouth as he sucks as much as he is able before offering his ass on all ours or sitting down on Booker's cock.

Groaning in frustration as he needed a drink, he looked over at the clock and saw by the digital glow that it was 1:15 am. He was also buck naked as he preferred sleeping that way but figured it being so late Nia and his father would be fast asleep so there would be no real point on him hunting for pants to cover himself with.

It was exhilarating moving about in the less than familiar room while being naked. Getting a cup he poured some milking and heated it, he drank it then and there before, just to prolong the thrill made himself another before he froze.

It wasn't a vision but he wished that it was, what he heard was heavy footsteps approaching where he stood waiting for the microwave to finish heating up his milk. Panic-stricken he looked about for a means to escape and found none. His hands moved together in a futile effort to cover his modesty as he shut his eyes and prayed for the floor to swallow him whole or that teleporting was another one of his psychic gifts.  _Why oh why didn't I foresee this coming._

Devon knew that he shouldn't be staying up to read then wack off to porn but ever since he met Chris he never attempted to sleep without breeding his hole. But he wasn't yet ready to tell his kids that he now bat for the same team so for the first time in four months the two weren't sharing the same bed.  _The porn ain't help, in fact, it's making the situation worse. It's going to be a long week! However, I do get to spend time with the twins which are great._

With both kids fast asleep Devon decided not to put on his shorts while he got himself a glass of water, then he heard the soft humming of his microwave and he grew concerned. Carefully with his children's safety in mind, he approached his kitchen, if it was one guy he might be able to take him out fast and quickly if more then one he would need to arm himself and possibly put on some pants as the noise of the confrontation would assuredly wake the kids.

There was a lone Silhouette standing right there in his kitchen, by appearance he seemed small and easily understandable. He didn't move or made any sign of movement and Devon figured he was clueless to his presence. Carefully as to not make a sound he slowly reached out for the light switch and flicked it on before rushing towards the intruder and tackling to the ground.

He fell with a gasp without putting up a struggle and Devon quickly covered the fallen party mouth with his hand before he took a really good look at him.

"Booker?"

He looked at his son confused, only seeing his naked chest and above before removing his knee, an unseen blush on his face knowing his boy was going to see his old man naked. It was mere seconds till he himself realizes that his son was also nude and entirely hard.

_Wow, I don't think I was that big at his age, he could use it like a baseball bat!_

Devon's soft cock started to slightly stiffen, as he looked away trying to think how to defuse this awkward situation. Booker, however, couldn't look away. Soft as it was it rivaled his current size and he wondered if his dad was a shower or a grower, either way, he found himself wanting to touch and taste it.

"Sorry about that. Heard a noise and thought… well, you can guess."

He still could not look down at his son, and couldn't fathom a topic that wouldn't make himself appear as a blubbering idiot. He turned his back and retrieve the heated milk from the microwave before turning back and handing it over, all while looking at his son.

Booker's mouth open and close, wanting to ask about his dad's junk. If it did get larger and if so if he ever been deepthroated as he doubted he could fit any more in his mouth then the size it was at the moment. While he fought for the power of speech he had the presence of mind to cover his boyhood while being grateful that doing so prevented him further from reaching out and touching the magnificent specimen before him.

Devon knew that he better send his son to his room and that he to should return to his own room and attempt to get some sleep. Having two twelve years old he would need as much energy as he could get and with that, he finally looked down and saw his son and was floored with the current similarities between his son and that of his lover.

_He's eying me with the same look as Chris. As if he wants to rub my boner all over his face before baptizing it with kisses and licks then swallowing it in two gulps!_

"Booker?" Devon asked, hating the way his voice wobble while doing so. "Booker!" he said once more pleased now, that he controlled his voice.

Immediately Booker stood up to attention, his focus breaking free from his crotch and staring at his father's face. His eye's however started to lower almost immediately. Devon wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or if his son wanted or needed to stare at his pride and joy some more.

"I think it's time that we retire to our room." Devon continued as he put his hand on his son's shoulder and steered him out of the kitchen.

He kept a firm grip on Booker's shoulder, and it appeared as if his son was leading him out while in actuality Booker was struggling against him. Wanting to stare, touch, smell and taste his father. Unaware of his milk mustache, he successfully turned himself around despite his father's former hold on him and Devon, not expecting it walked straight into Booker.

The two bodies ended up smash together, Booker staring up at his father's magnificent body leaned his head against his father's chest and inhaled. It was so different from Levi and Wally's scent, and more potent and masculine. His father's aroma made him feel secure and needy, so terribly needy. His hands wrapped themselves around his father's torso mindful of the glass of milk he still carried. He wanted to pour it down his body and lapping it off his old man.

Devon looked down at Booker while he hugged him. The milk mustache unbidden being replaced by another creamy white substance in his mind.

"Christ" moaned Devon, while wondering if Booker was aware that he was stimulating his cock with his movements.

_I am a terrible father for thinking such things, the milk markings above his lips, his warmth, the slight almost grinding movements. It's all too much!_

With that, he pushed his son away from him. The cup half full dropped as Booker briefly flew through the air before hitting the ground with a wince. The china shattered and the milk quickly spread across the cold kitchen tiles.

"I'm sorry dad" panicky Booker apologized. If it was dropping the cup or his earlier behavior beforehand the older man did not know, but he felt as if it was he that should be apologizing and not his son, but no sooner did he open his mouth the younger boy fled from the kitchen tears evident running down his face.

Feeling like shit he cleaned up the mess then warily made his way towards his son's room.

His eyes now having been adjusted to the light made Booker's room seemed darker than the hallway, once he opened the door and peered inside. Once he fathoms the mysterious within and saw the unmistakable large lump on the bed, the sniffing just confirms it. Entering the room and closing the door he made his way over and sat on the side of the bed.

Head bowed and hands resting comfortably on his lap Devon started to speak.

"Are you hurt?"

"… No"

Relieved that Booker was fine, Devon breathed easier. He would have given chase but felt Booker needed some time and he feared Nia treading on the fallen china.

"Good, good" He sat there wondering what to say, sure sorry was going to be said but while this wasn't an ideal situation being nude with an equally nude son, who seems quite touchy-feely to his discomfort and slight horror as to how much he liked the attention.  _It was an opportunity to have a one on one talk and tell my son about my sexuality, Chris and… No, I can't tell him that I wanted him in the kitchen for just an instant._

"I'm sorry. For a split second, I panic and pushed you away. You were just so close and…"

"It's because you know you have a gay son." Booker interrupted, then sobbed.

_Shit his gay too and… he… Damn!_

Chuckling nervously from his nerves and stupidity from failing to pick up on that, Devon moved further onto the bed so he could comfortably pull back the covers and reassure his son that it wasn't from disgust that made him react that way. But the boy's gripped, fuelled by desperation and potentially other factors made the task impossible. Now Devon made one more mistake that will forever seal his fate. If he couldn't peel back the covers then he will join him under the covers. Now it was Devon invading Booker space and the boy while confused couldn't be happier.

"It's not that you are gay. The truth is." Damn even though he was committed to telling him it was still hard to do. Plus the conversation still revolved with him almost losing himself in the moment, something he still had trouble comprehending much less wanting to admit aloud and to his son who was the caused.

"I'm gay too."

Those words were a sweet lullaby to the young psychic. He just wanted to close the gap and kiss his dad, feel his experience tongue inside his mouth, his hands roaming all over his body making him feel, so much more than either Levi or Wally ever could. Even those two working together would fail to compete with the man before him. An act he has yet faced but fantasies often on, much to his chagrin that beastly boy Mitch usually catch them in the climax of the fantasy, he wondered often why.

"You are?" he asked beaming with excitement.

The milk mustache was still there, Booker's eyes wide with joy made him look adorable and Devon felt his stomach twist inside him. He grunted and nod, unable to speak as he felt that he will either growl and devour the boy or press his mouth against that of his son and take him.

Booker's heart was racing, his mind in the gutter, watching to take his father's cock in his hand and feel that soft member growing, but now it seemed to be growing without his assistance. His father's breath was warm and exciting. There was no doubt in his mind on what was going to happen the only real question was which of the two will make the first move?

**Author's Note:**

> That concludes this story. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. I know its cruel of me to end it in such a way.


End file.
